Cole Walker (Full Moon Knights)
For Full Moon High, see: Cole Walker Cole was born in China to a loving family, but they died when he was very young. Taken in by Shaolin Monks, he was trained in the art of Kung Fu. After a few years, Thane Tepes went there to learn martial arts, and he and Cole became friends. However, the temple was at one point attacked by the League of Assassins, and Cole was mortally wounded in the confrontation. Thane turned him to save his life, and later trained him in using his powers. Thane later left, as he felt his training was complete. A few years later, Cole also left the temple, and became a “hero for hire”. After arriving in Everett, he was reunited with Thane, and decided to join his team, the Shadow Knights, despite his initial rivalry with Hal, thus becoming the powerhouse of the team. Characteristics *'Name': Cole Walker *'Aliases': Night Blaze (code name), Cinder (former alias), Smoke Screen, Smoker/Smoky *'Age': 30 (physically 27) *'Hair': White (gains orange strand in vampire form) *'Eyes': Red (both forms) *'Likes': Nature, his coven, peace between species, fighting, honor, Hal Darkholme (friend/rival) *'Dislikes': Nature/Innocence being harmed, arrogance (especially in vampires), dishonor, *'Family': unknown Appearance Human Cole has the appearance of a 27-year-old, having a well musculated body. He is an albino, and thus has pale skin, red eyes and straight, short white hair. His usual clothes consist of an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans and white shoos. Vampire Cole's skin now assumes an even paler hew, while his hair becomes longer and messier. He gains fangs, while his fingernails turn black. Shadow Knights Uniform Cole's uniform consists of a orange colored, sleeveless vest, with a black zipper in the middle, and black highlights at the trim. He has orange pants with black diamonds on the knees, and black digit-less, elbow-length gloves. Ash Bringer (True Form) In this form, Cole becomes a large, demon-like creature with some bat characteristics, gaining orange colored skin, with black, wisp like patters constantly moving around. He grows sharp claws from his fingers and tows, two horns on his head, and a long tail, with a sharp spike at it's end. He has long ears reminiscent of those of a bat, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and ember eyes, that constantly emanate black smoke. He can generate 4 giant, phantomatic arms from his back. They are also colored orange, and emanate black smoke. Background Personality Cole is someone who enjoys and relishes combat, though he can hold those urges in, thanks to his training. He is also extremely honorable, and dislikes winning through dishonorable or underhanded means. He never attacks or harms innocent in any way, and completely despises those that do, and also doesn't attack foes who are not a threat to him. Cole hates arrogance, especially in members of his own race. In his opinion, if someone thinks they are strong, they should prove it in battle. He is known to despise using stealthy means to achieve his ends, preferring open conflict to deception or subtlety. However, this straightforwardness should not be mistaken for a lack of intelligence, as Thane has openly acknowledged multiple times that Cole's tactical acumen is even greater than his own. Cole can also be somewhat belligerent, and is known to sometimes lose himself to the thrill of battle, something he was constantly scolded for this at the Temple Where he grew up. Despite his honorable tendencies, he is phenomenally brutal in combat, and can be quite vindictive if he has been wronged by an opponent. He has demonstrated an unwillingness to kill, and will not do so unless it is absolutely necessary. He is normally characterized by a rater serious attitude, tending to speak only when necessary, and even then saying only what needs to be said. He smiles only rarely and typically only either in battle or in anticipation of one. However, he has been seen smiling when in the presence of his most trusted friends. Beneath his stoic exterior, Cole is quick to anger and can be quite fearsome when provoked. Despite being quick to anger however, he has demonstrated a great deal of control over his temper, and is only rarely enraged to the point of actually losing control. He is known to cherish nature, and will often be seen calmly sitting down in a meadow, taking in the scenery. Cole cares greatly for his friends, especially his coven. He is extremely loyal to Alucard and the rest of the Shadow Knighs, and would do anything for him. However, despite this loyalty, even Alucard is said to have difficulty reigning in his lust for battle on occasion. Though he initially had a powerful rivalry with Hal, the two eventually become good friends. Cole trusts him greatly, despite their extremely differing personalities. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Green Rook' contact. In addition, he can create a thick smoke screen, completely blinding his opponents field of view. *'Enhanced Strength': As a Rook, Cole is much stronger than most vampires. He enhances his strength even more by his smoke powers. *'Transformation': Cole can turn into a cloud of ember-colored smoke for a short time, and quickly relocate. He can use this to dash and quickly close the distance between himself and enemies, and can even use it go through them, choke-slamming them (onto either the ground or his knee) then re-materializing. Since he can turn into smoke, Cole can use the smoke dash to go through structures with openings, like chain-link fences, iron bars and pipe-like structures. He can use ventilation systems to his advantage to appear almost instantly on the roof of a building, by using the dash to go through a vent at the base of a building. Smoke Control Cole can control highly volatile, incandescent, ember-colored smoke. He uses it as quick and violent attacks, shooting it as exploding projectiles, or use it to enhance his male combat. *'Smoke Fist': Cole covers his hands and feel in smoke, enhancing his strength, while also giving his male attacks explosive properties. He can also blow smoke towards his enemies, obscuring their vision, and making them choke. *'Smoke Shot': A basic attack that fires a low-damaging bolt of smoke and embers. The travel speed on the projectile makes it suitable for close and mid range combat, but not long range. Cole can also make the smoke expand on impact, choke his enemies with a cloud of smoke for a small amount of time, allowing them to be easily subdued. *'Smoke Blast': Cole charges smoke, and than shoots a shoots a large and highly condensed smoke projectile, dealing heavy damage in a short cone. It tales a few seconds to charge the shot. *'Cinder Missiles': Cole creates three smoke balls around him, charging and condensing them. Then, he fires the balls a missiles, heavily damaging the surrounding are and structures. *'Smoke Screen': Cole throws a condensed ball of smoke which explodes after a short delay. Enemies affected by the explosion will be covered in clouds of smoke, opening an opportunity to subdue them. *'Smoke Thrusters': Cole also has an ability called Smoke Thrusters, in which he expels smoke from his arms and feet, boosting his upwards momentum and slowing his descent, allowing for limited flight. *'Orbital Drop': When used, Cole charges up momentarily, before condescending into pure smoke and shooting upwards into the sky, reforming into a humanoid shape, and then rocketing back down, while using the Smoke Thrusters to aid his descent, before punching the ground, creating a large explosion and decimating the surrounding area. Cole cannot use this power indoors, like in a building or underpass, for example, because of the fact that Cole cannot reach a large enough height for the Orbital Drop to be effective, and falls back down after colliding with the ceiling. :Orbital Rise: The opposite power of the Drop, where Cole jumps toward the sealing, punching it, and making it explode. *'Asura Force': Despite Cole's immense strength, there are plenty others easily able to compare with him, and even surpass him. Because of this, Cole has developed a unique way to enhance his strength: using transformation, he literally grows two more pairs of arms, each just as strong as his original pair. This essentially triples Cole's strength, while also providing much more flexibility in combat, with both his mele attacks and his smoke powers. A testament to this form's power is seen when Cole confronted Tom Sizemore: in Asura Force, Cole overpowered Tom almost easily, and he was even able to resist against his Gamma Form, albeit for only a short while. Ash Bringer (True Form) Cole's true for is that of a hulking demon-like creature (War's Chaos Form in Darksiders). In this form, he is immensely strong, easily able to compare with, and even surpass a Gamma werewolf. Besides his strength, he can shoot incandescent smoke projectiles, and his punches can be rigged to explode on contact. In addition, he can create a thick smoke screen, completely blinding his opponents field of view. Skills *'Martial arts skills (advanced)': *'Hand-to-hand combat': *'Fluent in Chinese and Japanese': Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Liam O'Brian Navigation Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Shadow Knights Category:Alternate Universes Category:Heroes